Can ends and end closures are known which include rupturable weakening lines or score lines defining panels which are at least partially removable from the ends and which further include embossments or buttons raised in the panels for depressing the panels to rupture the score lines without the need for auxiliary tools or pull tabs attached to the panels. Can ends of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,304, 3,246,791 and 3,355,058, among others. It is also known to provide an auxiliary score which is positioned close enough to the primary score around a removable panel to lessen the force which is required to initiate rupture of the primary score as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,983. A further disclosure of interest is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 1,098,444 which teaches the provision of V-shaped dents in a metal container wall along a weakening line to form buttresses against the sides of the weakening line to prevent tearing into the metal adjacent the weakening lines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,698 is of interest for its disclosure of a reinforcing bead across a score line to require a greater force to tear across the bead and provide protection against blowout of a tear strip defined by the score line.